Moondancer
About Moondancer Moondancer was the sole survivor of her litter. Because of this, Moondancer got extra training from her parents, Nightlight and Pandora, and was chosen as the new leader of the Moon Pack. Her siblings were killed off by coyotes so she seemed to have a grudge against them and other pup predators - she took no nonsense from any of them. Her background is described as a 'tragic tale' due to her siblings dying. Appearance Moondancer was a dusky grey wolf with dark grey on her neck, the bottom of her back and down her tail which ended in a black tip. Her paws were very white. Moondancer was swift and elegant and hunted with efficient, deadly grace. This served her well when hunting bull elk with her mate Nix and the two became quite formidable hunters. Personality Moondancer is merciless and sees the world with a pessimistic view. When she had her first litter of pups she remained distant, believing they were all going to die like her siblings. As she continued having puppies, she grew closer with her pups and began to be less pessimistic since all her pups survived year after year. Moondancer is cunning as well and won't enter a fight if the odds are against her. She is known as the most successful heir to the Moon Pack, always having all 4 of her pups living to the Summer Hunting Grounds, with the exception of one pup, Moonlight in Litter 2, who was brought back by an ancestor blessing. Moondancer had a special relationship with her father Nightlight. He spent his last years training her and this also contributed to Moondancer's aggressive personality. Moondancer's Litters Moondancer's First Litter Moondancer and Nix had their first litter of Blaze (male), Comet (male), Ember (female), and Stella (female) at the traditional Moon Pack den, the Bison Peak den. This was referred to as a litter of 'Star Bright' puppies. Blaze '''was grey wolf with white on his ears and the top of his head. '''Comet '''was a darker-hued grey male with a bit more of a creamy white on his snout. '''Ember '''was a pale grey female with a white muzzle. '''Stella '''was a female grey wolf. She had a few light grey and white spots on her back and more of a white head. Moondancer's Second Litter Moondancer and her mate Nix had their second litter at the Bison Peak den due to their healthy litter being born in the same den the year before. '''Altair '''was a grey male with darker grey on his sides. He had light grey on his forehead, muzzle and paws. '''Selena '''was a grey female with white undertones that came out on her back and flanks. '''Dipper '''was a small, light grey male with pale paws and a white face. '''Moonlight '''was a very dark grey female with a light grey underbelly, paws and face. Moonlight was killed during the journey to the Rendezvous Point. Seri used an Ancestor Blessing after she was killed by a bear. Moondancer's Third Litter Moondancer had her third and final litter at the Bison Peak den. Her litter was the first to have a white puppy since Luna and consisted of four girls. Stardancer 'had a dusky grey coat with paler grey on her forelegs and muzzle. She also had a white patch over her tail. 'Lunala '''was an all-white female. '''Astrid '''was a light grey female with a dark tail and pale ears. '''Andromeda '''looked similar to Astrid with grey fur, white on the backs of her ears and a dark grey tail. Trivia * Moondancer enjoys hunting under the moon. * Moondancer and her cousin Rain were the first heirs to receive Ancestor Challenges. * Starlight was one of Moondancer's sisters, however she was often mixed up with Stardancer, causing an issue where several people said that Stardancer had died. * Moondancer's name was meant to be 'Moon Dancer', but due to the character limit when naming puppies, she became known as 'Moondancer'. Category:Wolves Category:Moon Pack Wolves